An Unexpected Occurrence
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Courtney was doing fine, getting over her life after the traumatic experience on the island. That was, until he showed back up. rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

* * *

An Unexpected Occurrence

_Nix Wolfwood

* * *

  
_

-Prologue-

It had been years since her traumatic experience on that God forsaken island. She had learned a lot during the time she spent there. Although it was not something she was going to attempt ever again. The other campers were insane, she nearly died any times, and green jelly. She did not hate the entire experience. She learned a lot of things, like how to handle tough situations. There were definitely parts of it she missed. Mainly one part.

Or person. Having left the island because someone tampered with the votes, she was not expecting to leave when she did. She was just starting to step out of her comfort zone and truly experience the benefits of the island. Well, really only one benefit. Now all she had to remember him by was a creepy tiny skull he had thrown at her when she was leaving via the dock of shame.

She knew she was never going to see him again, but for some reason she kept the thing with her in her purse. She never took it out, so nobody else knew she carried it with her. Many times she thought of throwing it away, but she never had the strength. She wanted to keep it. Needed to. It served as a reminder of who she could have been. Made her a stronger person. Which was the excuse she gave herself every time she reached in a felt in sitting in there.

Throughout the remainder of her time spent in high school she did date a few guys. The relationships never lasted because she always ended up comparing them to him in some way or another. She would always end up breaking off the relationship before anything became serious. It was not like she planned on it. She tried to find guys that were nothing like him, and could not stand how not like them they were. It was a stupid game she played with herself. She was hoping to trick herself into forgetting about him and failing miserably at it.

Her parents just assumed that her relationships never worked out because she just had not found anyone she was seriously interested in. It was not hard to believe, she was still young. The problem was actually quite the opposite, she had found someone she was very interested in. He just was nowhere near here and would probably never be again.

She had lost any chance she had with him when she left the island. She hated loosing, and worse than that, she hated admitted she had lost. To make it even worse, she was not upset because she had lost him. She was upset because she was actually starting to fall for the ogre. And she had yet to meet anyone who could keep her from thinking about him.

It was the summer before college and she had decided that it was time for her to move on with her life. Nobody, no matter how cute they were, was worth this. She would find a new guy at her new school. She would forget about him. Her time on the island would just be some horrible dream. And she would just date someone who she liked. She would not try to find the opposite of him or even someone just like him. She would just find someone. It was the only way she would be able to get over him.

It was not healthy to dwell on some guy she would never see again. Especially if the one guy was him. Egotistical, criminal, and moody. She could and would do much better. She just had to find a way to restart her emotions and get over the boy she was not supposed to like in the first place.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

**The story is just starting out, so I'm not writing long chapters yet.**

She packed up her essentials that summer, bringing them to school a week before the semester began. She was alone in the room for a couple of days, which gave her enough time to set up her part of the room to her liking. She was fairly tidy and did not bring that many things, but she managed to find good spots for everything. Even the bathroom had enough space for her stuff and plenty of room left over for her new roommate that she would be meeting soon enough.

After she got used to be alone in the room, her roommate showed up. She was a very friendly girl. A few inches shorter than Courtney with short black hair. She came into the room with a few duffle bags, dropping them on the empty bed and making her way over to Courtney.

"Hi," She smiled politely, putting her hand out for Courtney to take it. "The name's Sam. I guess you're my new roomie."

Courtney did not know how to react to this girl. She was nothing like she expected. She was nothing like, well, herself. She greeted her and introduced herself. They shared small conversation about their majors and what year they were in.

Turned out Sam, also known as Samantha, was in her second year. She knew more about the campus and promised to show Courtney around. Although the offer was greatly appreciate, and Courtney made sure Sam knew how much she appreciated it, she asked for a rain check. She wanted to get to know her classes and everything she would have to see every day before she tried to soak everything in too fast and get confused.

Sam was very understanding. She told Courtney that if she ever wanted to take her up on the offer, she would always be available and they would definitely have to go to her favorite local coffee shop right by the school when everything was settled.

The offered was agreed upon, and both of them went to setting up the room for the two of them to be comfortable. Courtney was a big help to Sam, helping her fold clothes and put them away in drawers. Her help was very much needed, for Sam was not nearly as neat as she was.

They had a few key differences, but there was definitely a connection. This year was going to be a good one if things progressed this well. All that was left to do was actually attend her classes.

Waking up the next morning, she noticed Sam was already left, her bed unmade. She didn't know if it would be overstepping her boundaries, so she left it alone and made her own bed.

Hurrying to the cafeteria, she made it a little before the rush. She grabbed a few items and sat down at a table, looking around the room. There were certainly a lot more people than she had been eating with throughout the last few days. She knew it was because classes had officially started.

Looking around the room she was impressed with her surroundings. There were a lot of nice looking guys and she was feeling more confident that the year would go the way she had planned.

Her first few classes of the day were fairly interesting. Everyone was going over their syllabus, nobody really got into much. She saw even more cute guys in some of her classes, and she was even more sure of herself.

She knew at least one of them would help her forget all about him. It was time to move on and find a new guy. It couldn't be healthy to dwell on some guy she would never see again, especially one such as him. She would just restart her heart, as corny as that sounded, and get over the boy she wasn't supposed to like in the first place.


End file.
